


Close to My Heart

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Bucky has a small gift for his best girl.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Close to My Heart

The moment she glances away he pulls out the small box from his jacket pocket.  
When she turns back to face him her mouth drops open and her eyes widen.  
And then she smiles again.  
Bucky smiles wide at her, he can see her trying to figure out what his surprise is from the way her eyes fixate on it and her lips purse together. It’s not a velvet ring box, no the small, white, rectangular box is the wrong shape for that for that.   
He lets out a soft chuckle as she brings her hand up to rest under her chin.  
It’s not her birthday.  
And it’s not their anniversary.  
She can’t figure out what the special occasion is for him to be giving her a present.  
She sighs finally, “What is-“  
“Just open it,” he says softly.  
She smiles softly and takes the small box from him and nudges aside her half-finished milkshake. He tries to hold back another smile as she tugs on the silver ribbon on the box and opens it.   
A soft gasp leaves her lips and Bucky smiles.  
“Bucky…” she says softly.  
She sets the box down on the table and removes the silver, heart-shaped locket and places it in her palm. She had mentioned a few months ago when he noticed a picture of him set as her lock screen that it was the modern equivalent of carrying a locket around with his picture in it. Bucky had immediately set a picture of her as his own lock screen and made a mental note to find her a locket. It took a bit of time for him to find something suitable but it was worth it to see the smile currently adorning his best girl’s face.  
“It’s so beautiful,” she says opening it and thumbing over the empty space for a photo.  
“I had hoped you wouldn’t mind the old-fashioned equivalent too,” Bucky says.  
“I love it,” she says smiling at him.  
Bucky stands and gently pulls her hair away from her neck and then takes the locket from her. He loops it around her neck and fastens it closed and she smoothes it against her skin.   
“Now I need to find a picture to put in it,” she says.  
She glances back up at him and her eyes catch the light and the sight punches the air from his lungs. Bucky then catches her chin with his metal hand and bends down to kiss her.  
“I’m sure whatever you pick will be perfect, Doll,” he whispers against her lips.


End file.
